


bad day turned good

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Kind of episode tag to 15x20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 13:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Ellie's having a bad day already when Annie stops by to visit Nick.





	bad day turned good

**Author's Note:**

> For the anon on Tumblr

Ellie let out a loud sigh walking to her desk. Today sucked. So far she had woken up late meaning no time for her morning coffee and breakfast burrito, spilled the coffee she made in the breakroom on herself, lost her money to the vending machine, dropped a bunch of files spilling them everywhere, and now she was stuck by herself working on finishing up paperwork from their last case.   
  
Gibbs was out with Vance somewhere, McGee was in a meeting with someone in MTAC, and Nick had his monthly appointment with Grace (reluctantly of course but it was helping) which meant he wouldn't be in until later.   
  
With another sigh she glanced at her arm wincing at the still bleeding cut going right down it. Another crappy thing for her morning, she had accidentally cut herself against the sharp edge of one of the filing cabinets. Ellie had just looked up from placing some paper towels from the bathroom over it and stopped short.   
  
Standing by her desk was a familiar face, one she hadn't seen in over a year.  
  
"Annie?"  
  
Ellie hoped her voice didn't sound too hesitant. Last time she had seen the other woman, she was sitting in a back booth at the diner with a laughing Nick on a date. It still left a bitter feeling she had come to know as jealousy. It was an ugly feeling and she _hated_ it.  
  
"Agent Bishop-"  
  
"Ellie, please." Ellie bit her lip, trying to be friendly even though all she wanted to do was demand why she was here. Ellie wondered if maybe Nick had started seeing her again? He certainly wouldn't have said anything, he was less open about things especially with her after her practically accusing him of murder.  
  
"Ellie." Annie smiled with a nod. "I was looking for Nick-"  
  
"He's uh not here today." Well he would be later..but Ellie would keep that to herself.  
  
"Oh." Annie's smile dropped a little along with Ellie's stomach. "I knew I should have called him first."  
  
"R-Right." She fidgeted. She forgot Annie probably had his number..they had _dated_ after all.   
  
"Look..Ellie-"  
  
"I can give him a message for you if you want in-in case I see him before you call him-"  
  
"Nick and I never dated."  
  
Ellie froze, words dying in her throat. "W-What?"  
  
Annie chuckled. "I can hear it in your voice. Nick and I went on some dates but it was never anything more than friends."  
  
"O-Oh.." She cringed. Wow she felt ridiculous..and childish, god she hadn't been jealous since her first boyfriend. Jealousy wasn't something she felt much but with Nick she was reduced back to a teenager.   
  
"I was interested and he seemed to be too..until halfway through our second time out and he started talking about you." Annie said. "His voice changed so drastically. He sounded happy and enamored with you, he talked about you a lot."  
  
"He did?" Ellie asked, her voice sounding small.   
  
Annie laughed a little. "Yes. If I were you Ellie, I wouldn't wait too long..he sounds like he loves you, a kind of love that doesn't come often."

 

* * *

  
  
An hour after Annie left, Nick came strolling in. Ellie had become completely distracted after Annie's words, jumping right into her work to focus her mind on something.   
  
She had forgotten about her cut until Nick spotted it.  
  
"What the hell Ellie?"   
  
Ellie jumped, her hurt arm dragging across the desk making her hiss at the sting.   
  
"Jeez Nick, give some warning next time."   
  
"What did you do?" Nick asked, pointing to her arm that had started to bleed a little again from her actions.   
  
"Sharp cabinet..I haven't had the best morning."  
  
"Aw you missed me B." He teased, going to McGee's desk and pulling a small first aid kit from a bottom draw. "Should have just said so."  
  
"Oh shut up." She grumbled. Nick chuckled and leaned against her desk, motioning for her arm. Ellie sighed and dropped her arm into his hold while he cleaned the cut and bandaged it up to keep it from getting infected. "So uh- Annie stopped by for you."  
  
"Really? I'll have to give her a call later, haven't seen her in a while." He said a little absentmindedly completely focused on fixing her up. Her skin tingled at his gentle touches.   
  
"You know I uh- thought you two dated..seriously."   
  
Nick finally looked up at her. "It was only a few dates, Annie's amazing and will make some guy happy someday."  
  
"R-Right." Ellie plastered a smile on her face. Nick raised an eyebrow but decided not to say anything.   
  
"All done." He announced, fingers leaving her arm.   
  
"Thanks." She mumbled turning to go back to her work but Nick didn't move. Ellie blinked up at him. "What?"  
  
Nick only smiled at her..the same smile he gave her when he stood in front of her desk dressed as Luis, the one that made her feel flutters and imagine kissing him again as Ellie instead of Charlie. Nick slowly reached out and she held her breath. They never broke eye contact as he tucked some hair behind her ear, fingers grazing against her cheek lightly.  
  
"N-Nick?" She was finally able to say, her voice breathy and shaking.   
  
"If we weren't at work right now.." He murmured.   
  
Ellie's heart raced. "Yeah?"  
  
"You don't know how hard it is not to kiss you right now."  
  
"I think I have some idea." She breathed out, looking up at him through her lashes.  
  
Nick's eyes darkened slightly, and for the first time Ellie could clearly see the interest and want in his eyes. He licked his lips making her stomach flip at the action. A smirk formed on his lips. "And if I wanted to sneak off to a closet somewhere?"  
  
Ellie wanted nothing more than to do just that but instead she smirked herself. "I'd say I'm not that easy, Agent Torres."  
  
He laughed. "That's my girl." A wink followed his statement, he moved away from her desk to his own, Ellie saw McGee coming down the stairs.   
  
McGee thankfully seemed to be in his own head about whatever meeting that was, which meant he didn't see the looks exchanged or Ellie's blush still present.   
  
It seems all she needed to make a bad day good was Nick. 


End file.
